


frisky

by gwanghyun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Impulsive writing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, cliche trope, jinhwi, winkhwi is rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanghyun/pseuds/gwanghyun
Summary: eye-witness of Park Jihoon's affections towards Lee Daehwi is as follows: the janitor closet, Bae Jinyoung, one of the bathrooms, someone wanting to get in the said bathroom, the whole school afterwards.





	frisky

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling the winkhwi tag in twitter when a user (@mydaehwi) says: "y don't we have winkhwi fics??? why can't we have nice things???" and I, to retaliate that, I make this fic. I've been wanting to write winkhwi for a long time so here it is. My easiest writing trope is popular kids, in case you don't notice.

Like any other janitor closet, this one has all the cleaning supplies the school needs. It also has a strong smell of bleach and artificial scents that comes with the product, making it awful but bearable. Daehwi hates being around or inside the janitor’s closet, mainly because any sane person wouldn’t go into unless it was necessary. Daehwi isn’t included in the category of normal people, because the only reason he’s here right now is not because he needs to clean something but to make out with his boyfriend. 

The only reason they make out in these places, and when I say “these” I meant places that people rarely go to, is to have a sense of privacy. Both him and his boyfriend are extra popular in his school, apparently popular enough to the extent where both have admirers. It’s quite bad that no one even know they were dating – yet. They agree on this before just to prevent the problem of everyone in school freaking out over them. For now, they settle at having their affections known by only themselves.

Jihoon kisses him hard and determined, as if he wants Daehwi to know just how passionate he is. With his hands on his waist, he’s almost holding him straight. The way Jihoon kiss almost make him breathless every time they part, but Daehwi always dives in for more until Jihoon stops and reminds him he’s going to be late for his next class.

Today is no different from the rest. At the sight of Jihoon looking good with his hair down and wearing his (actually Daehwi’s) favorite hoodie, he can’t help himself to not kiss him again. It was just an innocent kiss, a complimentary kiss since Jihoon is looking great and he has also been a great boyfriend these days. He probably should reward him sometime. 

“I’m still picking you up after your student council meeting, right?” He asks, intertwining his own hand with Daehwi. One of the things he likes the most about Jihoon is that he seems to know how to position himself. Whenever they’re being casual, he would just hold his hand and that’s it. If Daehwi says or implies that he wants more, Jihoon would gladly wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him, sometimes spiraling to sneaking a hand under his shirt if he feels particularly mischievous, but that’s the most far they’ve had. 

“Yeah,” Daehwi replies, out of breath. Jihoon doesn’t bother to hide the smug grin forming in his face, and his automatic response to that is punching his boyfriend’s shoulder. It’s not a real punch obviously, because he couldn’t even kill a fly if he wants too. If they have more time, surely he would taunt Daehwi about this. However, a quick glance on his watch tells him they need to get back to class in fifteen minutes if they don’t want to be late. 

Jihoon lets go of their hands to hold the door handle, pressing his ear to catch up any outside movements to avoid anyone seeing them together. He turns back to Daehwi, saying: “I’ll go out first and check, then you’ll get out, okay?”

To which Daehwi reply, “I know.” 

 

 

The student council is one of the most stressful and yet pleasing thing he has ever done in his years of living. He thinks back to his innocent youth of thinking that it would do him some good in his life, as in improving his organizational skills and whatnot. Getting him connections to places. All the good stuff. He forgets that being a member of the student council isn’t a onetime thing, it consistently takes up all of his attention and requires a lot of hard work. Daehwi didn’t mind working long hours, because he’s ambitious on doing things right and perfect. 

It’s just one of those days where the members can’t agree on one decision and keep sprouting a new variable after talking a few words that Daehwi is tired. Extremely tired. As a main secretary, his job is to write everything down. That includes proposal, work contract, booking services and other tedious tasks. Daehwi is the only one who is meticulous enough to keep up with all of that, since you can easily get lost with it. His planner is filled with meetings with sponsors, checking up on services, the list goes on. He juggles the life between academics and non-academics in his little shoulder, and he would be lying if those two didn’t affect each other. He recently had more Bs than As in his overall score and the thought of his ranking falling down makes him mad. 

“Can I just say this?” He finally speaks up, because if he hears another new option he won’t hold back to bitch slap the said person. All of the members turned to him, since he’s been busy doing his own job while the rest discuss. “Unless you have come there and tell them about this event and then ask if they want to work with us, let’s just not think about it for time-efficiency. Two months left until D-Day. It’d be really nice to have the basics down, we only have one left and all of you are making it hard. Literally just pick one of the two original choices.”

That must have come across too hard, because the whole room became silent. Daehwi isn’t a person to take back his words, especially if he was only speaking the truth, so he fills the odd silence by flipping through his planners and wowed at the sight of not having any more after school meetings this week. Now he can rest and have quality time. 

“Well, Daehwi’s right.” As always, Daehwi continues to himself. He turns to look at Youngmin, the leader of their current project with an expectant look. “I know we want some variety, but we need to consider the price range and accessibility too. The old service the school has been using is a great reassurance for us, and if we use them for this year too, I’m sure we can deal some advantages.” 

“Do we all agree on using the same service for years now?” He asks, looking to everyone in the room. The members nodded mutely in agreement, seeing no reason to disagree when the arguments have been loud and clear. Daehwi claps for himself as he writes with satisfaction that all the basics of the upcoming project is complete. They only need to worry about artist and stage matters now. 

Since the most pressing issue was whether or not to use the same service or come up with a brand new one, it’s not a surprise that Youngmin ended things early. It’s been weeks since they debate about that, therefore it’s a relief there’s finally a solution to that. He could see that he’s not the only one happy about it and he’s glad they have this much teamwork. Youngmin even pat him in the back for speaking up. A glance at a new text on his inbox shows him that Jihoon is waiting for him at the back parking lot. That itself is enough to make him feel happy.

He was ready to go home from the start, having been tidying up his belongings once Youngmin does his supporting argument, but someone dragged him back inside when he was opening the door. In front of him is none other than Bae Jinyoung, a member of the logistics unit and also a breathing, living reason why he didn’t want anyone to know his relationship with Jihoon. In the interest of his admirer, they would surely be heartbroken to know Daehwi is unavailable already. Not to anyone either, to the Park Jihoon. 

“Daehwi! Can we talk?” Jinyoung asks, confident but slightly staggering in his posture. Daehwi stares incredulously at the man with much smaller head in front of him, because didn’t he just see him walking away? He didn’t show any of these things though, just smiling politely to the taller guy. 

“I’m about to go home, sorry.” His smile turns into an apologetic one, hoping to be sincere. Jinyoung didn’t say anything after a minute, so Daehwi tries to get out again by opening the door – eh, seems life is tough on him since a hand holds his left arm while the other one is holding the door handle. Daehwi tries not to glare, for he wants nothing more than go home with his boyfriend and rest. He hoped that Jinyoung is too dumb of an idiot to notice the burning hatred in his eyes. 

“Then, I was wondering if I have the chance to walk you home? This is really important for me.” Jinyoung says again, now adopting the look of a puppy being kicked. Daehwi love puppies, would even consider becoming an owner of fifty dogs in the future, but he thinks he should reconsider that right now. “Sorry, but I’m really tired and I want to be alone right now.” At the disappointment look on Jinyoung’s face, he quickly added, “we could always chat, you know?” 

Jinyoung looks sullen, but he nods. Daehwi smiles at him in response before scurrying off outside. He powerwalks to the parking lot, sometimes checking behind him to make sure no one is following him when he strolls to Jihoon’s car. Yes, Jihoon drives. He already has a legal permission to do so, but the car isn’t his. Nevertheless, Daehwi loves riding around with Jihoon. He also uses a motorcycle sometimes, but a car is more convenient and private. Daehwi puts his things in the backseat while he sits at the front with Jihoon, too tired to start a conversation.

Noticing that Daehwi isn’t in the mood to talk, Jihoon did the same thing as well. He only turns on the radio to play his boyfriend’s favorite songs on loop. The ride goes like that until they see the familiar structure of Daehwi’s house, silent, though in the middle of the ride Daehwi asked if Jihoon can come over in a while. He agrees, saying he should probably tell his mom he’s coming home late. Speaking of Jihoon’s mom, she might be the chilliest parent out there. It might have something to do with how Jihoon is a person who can do and take care of himself well, but that still doesn’t explain why she is okay with Jihoon coming home late, about eight to nine o’clock late at night. But then again, all Jihoon did is staying over to his place for a few hours. Nothing life-threatening in there.

In his household, his mom is always working so he brought keys every day. He cooks his own dinner and sporadically clean his house. With Jihoon beside him, he has one person to rope into doing house chores. 

“Are you going straight upstairs?” Jihoon inquires when he sees Daehwi already climbing up the stairs to his bedroom. 

“Yeah, to wash up. But I’ll be down soon to eat, don’t worry.”

Jihoon doesn’t look convinced, which is understandable because Daehwi likes to skip meal or even eating but with really small portions. One of the reasons why he likes coming over is because he gets to take care of Daehwi the way it should be. He’s skinny for his age, and while he loves his boyfriend the way he is, there’s a line between being fit and unhealthy. “I’ll cook ramyeon for you!” he shouts from below, not bothering to wait for a response. 

Eventually Daehwi does come downstairs to eat the ramyeon that Jihoon make for him, and they sat in the living room eating and watching TV on the couch, lost on the show. Jihoon has rid his hoodie and his uniform top. They were engrossed on talking and cuddling with each other that Jihoon, ever perceptive, points out that Daehwi’s phone has been ringing a few minutes ago.

“Who is it?” Jihoon asks, his stare lingers for a while to the phone, but shifts his attention back to TV. While they are close enough to be that level of personal, Jihoon doesn’t really want to pry into anyone’s business, unless Daehwi asked him to. That just adds another reason why Jihoon is a great boyfriend list. 

“It’s Jinyoung.” He sighs, clinging more closely to Jihoon. “He’s been really vocal about his feelings and I really don’t felt like dealing with him.” Absentmindedly, his fingers trace abstract shapes on the latter’s chest while his head rest on the broad shoulders Jihoon have. He’s so comfortable he felt like he could doze off, but Jihoon nudges him awake. “Yeah, you should probably respond to him first. See what he wants.”

Begrudgingly, Daehwi reach for his phone and tries not to be weirded out by Jinyoung spamming his chatroom with lots of Kakao stickers. He quickly types in “what?” and adds a few emoji there to look less mean. He promptly throws the phone away, already wanting to go back to cuddling. 

“That,” Jihoon states, his hands combing his own hair while the other hand becomes Daehwi’s pillow. “Looks like he’s going to ask you out anytime soon.” When Daehwi didn’t reply, he nudges him awake, making the boy pissed off enough that he let go of the arm and went into sulk mode. “You should do something about it.” Jihoon tries again.

“How about YOU do something ‘bout it?” Daehwi counters, not even thinking at this point.

“What, you want me to tell him and the whole world we’ve been dating?” Jihoon arches an eyebrow, and it look incredibly hot when he did it. Daehwi sulk even more at the sight. He pulls Jihoon by the hand so that he faces him sitting sideways on the couch before immediately dropping himself in front of him. In return, Jihoon wrap one arm around his shoulder and positions them to look at the TV again. He looks at Daehwi and tries his best to hold his laughter at the sight of his boyfriend being annoyed, because it’s so cute. He can feel his heart clenching because of the adorableness. 

When Jihoon met his eyes, though, Daehwi sees an extremely beautiful man. His dark brown hair is tousled just enough that he could see a hint of forehead, clear eyes to the point he could see the stars that God probably hides inside, his white shirt does wonders to showcase his shoulders and oh, he’s drooling over Jihoon again. Guess some things never change. 

With Jihoon, he’s been quite impulsive. And fun, he supposed. No one should ever make out in the janitor closet or any other places hidden enough for people to come and snog each other. No one should also play hide and seek this extreme. But to be thinking of these consequences is a little too late for them, as of right now Daehwi only thinks to the part where they like and like kissing each other and it stops right there. His brain just goes blank. At times like this is where he throws cautions down the window and decides to do what his heart want to do, and so he leans in. 

Their noses met painfully, and Daehwi can feel Jihoon smiling at their clumsiness. He returns the smile, but it quickly disappears when it continues. Everything becomes blurry in a daze of exchanged kisses and fingers busy holding on to each other, that Daehwi barely notices the vibrating of his phone and numerous amount of incoming message. If only he wasn’t too invested in receiving and giving affection, he would see what Jinyoung text him.

I really like you  
Do you want to go out sometimes?

More message is sent. They finally let go, but they can’t hear anything else other than the sound of their breaths. Daehwi rests his head on the crook of Jihoon’s neck. He felt satisfied.

It’s okay if you don’t want to go out  
But please consider. Hehehe

Jihoon decides to give him a chaste kiss on the lips at the very moment. The text messages remain unanswered until Daehwi went to bed that night, even if his phone is beside him, charging on his nightstand.

 

 

Today is looking like it’s going to be a great day for Daehwi.

First of all, he starts his day right by waking up to Jihoon’s hoodie on top of him. It smells like sweat and musk, but Daehwi likes it so much he decides to wear it that day to school. The weather seems to be windy today, and it seems reasonable to wear an outer at such a cold day. You can find hoodies like Jihoon in a famous mainstream brand, though this one fits in a limited edition category. 

After that, he nailed a test he’s been revising hard for and manages to get himself an A. He could only hope that it raised his average score. The classes he learned today isn’t even that important to him academically, hence things passed quickly here. Next things you know it was lunch time, also known as meeting his boyfriend time. Nevertheless, he still needs to sit with his friends to eat lunch before going away. 

“Why does your hoodie look similar to what Jihoon have?” Woojin states, looking back and forth to his meal and the hoodie he’s wearing. The whole table perks up at the observation and begin to nod in agreement. Daehwi isn’t panic on people finding out because if Jihoon is a great actor then Daehwi is a great liar. He couldn’t really lie straight out, so he sticks close to the truth making what he said at least half the original truth. 

“Really? I was just buying what I like since this was on sale not just for specific person, you know.” Daehwi mutters, chomping the last bit of his fruit salad with a heavy amount of dressings. He glances at his phone to look at the time, already thinking of hidden ways to go there undetected. In front of him, Woojin shrugs, opting to munch on his lunch of kimbap. Daehwi stands up, saying that he should go and throw the trash away. He didn’t wait for a confirmation to walk away from the table.

The nearest trashcan is near the cafeteria’s door, but Daehwi buys two boxes of banana and strawberry milk for him and Jihoon later before throwing out his paper plate. Once he starts to reach for the door handle, it was swung open, and he naturally step back. The one opening the door excitedly was none other than Bae Jinyoung, who is positively beaming at him. If anyone decides to put a halo on top of his head, it would probably fit. 

“Hey, Daehwi. Have you read my text yet?” he asks, with a shy smile on his face but he mostly look determined. Daehwi opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. In his memory, there isn’t any text (or at least any that he deemed important to open) in his inbox. With what he hopes is a sympathetic smile, he shakes his head and says no. “I don’t think I ever receive one.” He adds for a good measure. 

Jinyoung looks disappointed once again, and Daehwi wonders how many time it is that he receives a look like that from him. “But I..” he trails off, and doesn’t continue for a few seconds that felt like an awkward silence. Daehwi shifts from one foot to another, wondering why didn’t he just run at this moment. 

“Well, you seem you just finished lunch. Can I have your time so we can talk? Please.” Jinyoung tries again. There’s already a ‘no’ in the edge of his tongue, ready to be shot off, but he felt a slight pity. After all, Jinyoung likes him and he’s not that dumb to know. He also did not want to hurt him in any way, so what could go wrong with saying yes to this time?

From the cafeteria, they walk together to the school’s garden. This was used for science people to do their science experiment at first, but as the lesson needs more financial funding and the school is barely stable, they delete the program and now this garden is used to plant and produce. The produce then would be sold to the nearest market. Since it was also for gathering at first, there are some clean benches around the gardens. They sit there face to face. 

Daehwi opens his banana milk and waits. Jinyoung coughs. Jihoon is already on his way to save him. The trees rustle. 

“I like you a lot.” Jinyoung blurts, then his face reddens. Daehwi chokes on his banana milk at the confession even when he already knew. Jinyoung open and closes his mouth repetitively, before blurting another question. “Do you want to go on a date sometimes?”

Daehwi tries not to choke for the second time. Silently, he brushes his own spill in the table with the sleeves of Jihoon’s hoodie and thinks of the best way to deal this without making a mess. He sips his milk for reassurance before speaking, gently: “Jinyoung, sorry. I can’t.”

Jinyoung’s face fall. His nose scrunched up and Daehwi thinks the boy is about to do a tearful display of his emotions. Boy, his maternal instincts are kicking in and so is the adrenaline, and in hopes to make it or make him feel better, Daehwi blurts out whatever comes to mind. Which is not always great to be spoken about. 

“It’s not because I don’t like you or you’re not good enough, trust me on this one.” He starts, and he thinks he is doing a great job at it because he could see Jinyoung feel significantly better after hearing it, shoulders slumping down in relief. “But because I have someone...” Daehwi stops, mentally banging his head on the wall and cursing for his stupidity. He hoped Jinyoung didn’t hear that someone. Even better, he didn’t hear any of it.

Of course, he did. In the span of three seconds, Daehwi see his face turning from relief and disappointment into a scandalized, angry look. He never wanted to run and hide this badly. When Jinyoung speaks, his tone has lowered down into a baritone and Daehwi visibly shudders. Now he’s gonna get murdered in the school’s garden. 

“You have a boyfriend? Who?”

Now he’s in panic mode. He hasn’t prepared any answer to this question! That’s why he’s panicking. In an attempt to make him look less scared and more nervous, Daehwi tries to fiddle with the too-big sleeves of Jihoon’s hoodie on his. What Daehwi didn’t know was, the action cause Jinyoung to take notice of his look and his eyes squint as he recognizes the familiar looking jacket.

“Your hoodie. Doesn’t that belong to…”

“Me? Yeah it is.” Jihoon comes in from behind, seemingly unperturbed by the whole fiasco going on nor the angry laser coming out from Jinyoung’s eyes. He even whistled with his hands on the pocket of his pants. If Daehwi feels mad that his boyfriend once again manages to look hot, Jinyoung feels mad for another different reason. They had a feud back then, but it’s a really long and dramatic story that Jinyoung forgets most of it. He only remembers that he kind of want to kick Jihoon then. He still does. 

“I don’t want to interfere, but as you can see, my shirt uniform is wet and I’m going to need my hoodie.” He says, already pulling Daehwi away from the table and holding the strawberry milk that he gives him earlier. “Bye, Jinyoung! Have a nice day!”

They don’t run away, because it’s basically forbidden to run in school halls. Besides, Jinyoung looks too tired to chase them so all they did was speed walking to the farthest restroom from the garden. Once they see one, they got in and Jihoon promptly blocks the door from the inside by putting a potted plant in front of it. Daehwi gasps. “You can’t do that.”

“I’m the resident’s trouble maker. Of course I can.” Jihoon mutters, tugging out his tucked shirts and then looking up to Daehwi who was still standing, staring at him. “What are you doing? My shirt is really wet, Daehwi. I’m not joking when I say I need to use that hoodie.” 

“Riiiight.” Daehwi replies, slowly walking inside a cubicle and locking it. Once he’s in the safety of the cubicle, he presses his forehead on the dirty door and sighs. Just letting out a long sigh. He didn’t know what to predict out of the situation. Jinyoung might not be the type to gossip normally, but when Jihoon pisses him off like before, what guarantee he won’t spill the whole school? Another pressing matter is does he still want to stay quiet about his relationship? Is this what he really wants?

“When you’re done changing, throw the hoodie outside.” Jihoon’s voice resonates to the quietness of the bathroom. Daehwi sulks, though no one can see him, and begrudgingly pull up the hoodie that smells like sweat and musk intensified and has a stain on the sleeves. He throws it outside without warning. Then he resumes his sulking, but he opens the door instantly as soon as Jihoon knocks.

Feeling oddly embarrassed being with his own boyfriend, he goes and sit on top of the sink, trying not to look at Jihoon who is looking at him, probably wondering what’s going on. He refuses to look at him, even when the boy is right in front of him. Only when Jihoon tilt his chin up so that their eyes met did Daehwi stare. “You know, I really like us being hidden like this.” He confesses, as seeing Jihoon looking at him with that much longing in his eyes makes him feel brave to speak up his thoughts. “But I also want to hold your hand in public.”

Though taken aback, Jihoon gestures him to continue by holding both of his hand and rubbing the top of it with a finger. “Is that all what you want?”

Daehwi seems to think for a while, before continuing. “I want you to wrap your arms around me. Sit with me at lunch. Couple clothes! Couple things.”

“What do you want?” He asks in return.

“Well, it’s really simple.” Jihoon starts, and there’s something in that tone of his that signals that they’re going to a very dangerous territory of being teased and teasing. Daehwi tries not to get excited, but when Jihoon has that gleam in his eyes, he can’t help to not feel that way. 

With his one arm wrapped of his waist and a warm hand on top of Daehwi’s knee, he just knew that Jihoon is messing around again, see if Daehwi wants this enough to start everything first. While the statement is true, he has a big enough pride to not do that. As he waits for the next move, Jihoon inches closer to him in every passing second, close enough that their nose almost met if he just leaned in more. 

“What do you think I want?” 

Daehwi tilts his head in response, pretending to be thinking. “Me?” He answers, his hand bunching up the hoodie, not pulling or anything, just for convenience. 

The answer didn’t come verbally. Instead, Jihoon leans in and press their lips together. Everything move accordingly afterward. The hand that was previously on his hoodie reach for his neck, the hand that was on his knee slides until it met his waist and mouths are opened. Both are lost at the pleasant feeling. The door creaks open at someone wanting to enter, but whoever it is stopped as he sees the sight of what probably is the most contrasting person together.

And that’s the beginning of the ultimate scandal of a student council member getting frisky with the school’s very own troublemaker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't went on board with the make out scene? I know Daehwi is still a baby so edit a lot, cut the details and try to be as subtle as I could be. Anyway, be sure to scream at me in the comments or come to curiouscat.me/yehyun. Usually when I'm done writing an easy trope e.g this popular kids fic, I'll start writing in other tropes so be sure to look forward! 
> 
> Pssh, shout out to gago. All members of gago, my winkhwi gc, even if you're a ghost who don't even gc. You're in it. I'm still shouting out for you. Please show up. Liham para sa gago.


End file.
